Draco Ryumaru
'Draco Ryumaru' 竜座 リュウマル NAME INTERPRETATION: Draco Ryumaru: Draco comes from the original name of the owner's Fursona. Plus Ryu that means dragon and the sufix -maru, that applies to male names. |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAUloid / FURloid |- | style="text-align: center;"|GENDER |'Male' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE RANGE | C3~C4 | style="text-align: center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS |Dave Okatsune (boyfriend) |- | style="text-align: center;"|AGE |'17' | style="text-align: center;"|GENRE | Pop, 'Rock, Techno' | style="text-align: center;"|HOMEPAGE |''' ' DA |- | style="text-align: center;"|WEIGHT |'72 Kg''' | style="text-align: center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |Wii-mote / Chainsaw | style="text-align: center;"|CREATOR | Dracolicoi |- | style="text-align: center;"|HEIGHT |'167 cm' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'Draco Nidhoggson' | style="text-align: center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'Bellow' |- | style="text-align: center;"|BIRTHDAY |'September 12' | style="text-align: center;"|LIKES | Candies, Videogames, Being with friends, Italian and Chinesse Food, Japanese Desserts, Drawing, Reading, Writing, Poolparties, Being with his mate, ; Medical, Comical, Anime-and-Cartoon-like TV shows. Music: Rock, Metal, Irish, Classic and Pop that does not involves Love; also he loves OST. Movies: Comic, Action, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Horror, Thriller. He also loves cold weather | style="text-align: center;"|MEDIA LIST |YOUTUBE |- | style="text-align: center;"|RELEASE DATE |'July 29, 2012' | style="text-align: center;"|DISLIKES |Violence, Older guys picking up against younger and weeker guys (also the same on kids), Chicken based food, Seafood (He's allergic), Ponies, Hot weather | style="text-align: center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | Original:none Cover:World is mine & The thought to tell |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: He's mostly hyperactive with lots of energy to be burn. Mostly He's seen playing, drawing, reading at high speed or writing. He is a huge fan of sweet food and fast food, tough his priority in the food chain is Yucatecan, Mexican, Italian and Japanese desserts. Sometimes Draco shows absolute confidence, and others he's just too shy. |} Supplementary information Hair: '''Dark brown, long and tied on a pony tail with a golden piece. '''Fur: Chestnut. Headgear: '''Black headset with red mic on the left side. Added with light lines arround the middle area '''Eye Color: Red dragon-like eyes. '''Dress: '''According to the song he may use a different outfit, but his main is a set of jeans, black leather with light lines and golden straps vest, and red short chest heigh, long sleeved jacket with wool neck that also has light lines and his two initials on the left side of the chest. '''Nationality/Spiecies: '''Mexican / Wolgon (Half Wolf, Half Dragon) '''Physique: '''Pretty girlish but with some muscles on his body, tonified, not beefy. In previous versions he had a set of wings but they were cut from ver. 3.0 to allow him major movement and also a better performance and display. Voice Bank Draco Ryumaru's voice bank can be found here. Gallery Draco as Conchita 1024.jpg|Draco Ryumaru in an older design. Made for his feature song "Beelzebub's Party" Draco Vocaloid.jpg|Draco in older design. Crimson leather vest and pants, boots and crimson and silver belt. A tanktop below the vest. Te headset also is different. Furryloid concert 1024.jpg|Draco Ryumaru (old design) together with Dave Okatsune (old desgin) on a concert. magnet-DD.png|Dave and Draco representing Magnet (Design by Dave Wolfox). Draco Ryumaru Display.jpg|Head shot of Draco Ryumaru (new style). Draco Ryumaru 2 590.jpg|Draco Ryumaru new design Draco Ryumaru Posing ver 3-0 1280.jpg|Draco Ryumaru on his new ver 3.0 outfit! Offering a helping hand to the editors! Media Category:FURloids Category:Furry UTAU Category:LGBT Category:Gay UTAU